This invention relates to a pet co-sleeper that can be placed adjacent a human bed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pet co-sleeper that offers an alternative to having pets sleep in the beds of their owners.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the descriptions that follow and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims thereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a pet co-sleeper which includes: four vertical bars; four horizontal bars each connected between two adjacent vertical bars, wherein three of the horizontal bars are connected near upper ends of the vertical bars to form a three-sided top frame and a fourth one of the horizontal bars is located lower than the other three horizontal bars; a side cover attached to the four vertical bars to form four side walls, the side cover extending from near lower ends of the vertical bars to the horizontal bars; a horizontal divider jointed to the side cover and located lower than the fourth horizontal bar; a first mattress placed over the horizontal divider; a bottom support located near the lower ends of the vertical bars; and a second mattress placed over the bottom support, wherein the four side walls, the second mattress and the horizontal divider form a pet house.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.